Foamed glass traditionally consists of crushed glass with an added reactive ingredient and one or more oxidants that are heated to a temperature of from 800-1000 degrees Celsius, depending on the choice of additives.
Traditionally, the production of foamed glass is carried out in an open process where the finished foamed glass is either crushed into the desired fraction size or cut into blocks or other desired profiles and elements. This means that in fractured and cut surfaces an open cell structure is produced that is capable of, inter alia, absorbing water. At the same time, many loose particles are formed as a part of this process.
Traditional production of foamed glass involves large generation of dust both in connection with pre-processing and finishing of the different products, and the process itself is highly energy-intensive as it takes place in a partly open process at atmospheric pressure.
The traditional method requires the admixture of ground glass powder and additives to be homogeneous before it is passed on for melting, in order to obtain a homogenous cell structure after all the gases have been formed.